Saltwater Room
by HeartLocke
Summary: One-Shot: AU Rinoa ran away, only to end up trapped in cave with a mysterious boy. Might be rated to high. Again Forgot to put disclaimer so here it is... Ahem... I own Squall... Wait I mean... I don't own anything yeah thats it... I sadly Do Not Own Anything


Rinoa was caught in a saltwater room once. It's one of those caves by the sea that empties of water in the day so that there's a way to walk in but the entrance fills by night making it impossible to get out until the next morning. Her father told her when she was sixteen that she was betrothed to a prince of some other kingdom, his name wasn't important. He was of no concern to her. Angry at her father's decision she ran away. She ended up by the sea, where she found a large cave by the sea. Not knowing it was a saltwater room she ran inside and hid there.

She had often snuck out of her room to see the outside world, only to be caught and grounded in her room. Being grounded never stopped her from doing as she pleased she would just sneak out again. She was not fond of the dresses her father picked out for her to wear, and despised the balls that her father hosted for her in order to find her a suitor. There were often plenty of suitors who wanted her hand, but she didn't like any of them. She was very pretty with dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She hated being confined to the castle where she felt trapped by its big stone walls, but now she was out on her own with no one to bother her, or order her around.

Inside that saltwater room she found ash, as if someone had stayed here before. Someone had lit a fire here before, but she didn't see any trees nearby to collect wood. There was a small hole at the top of the cave where, the sun shined through brightly, which illuminated the dark blue walls. Moss grew on some of the rocks creating patches of green where water once touched. A mini rainbow was created because of a small drip coming out of one side of the ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful places she ever saw. She didn't know how long she sat there but the view just fascinated her. She didn't know how much time had passed but the sun was beginning to set, the rainbow had disappeared, and she was beginning to feel hungry.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the mouth of the cave. She felt panic rise throughout her body. She looked around for something to defend herself with if the need comes. She saw a huge boulder and she thought _Yeah right as if I'm going to be able to pick that up. HA! _She saw a couple of small rocks that she gathered into her hand, something was better than nothing. She hid in the corner by the mouth of the cave and waited. After a few minutes she saw a cloaked figure enter. She felt her stomach tighten, and her palms became sweaty. The cloaked person walked inside a little more.

She took a deep breath and threw some of the rocks at the person yelling"GET OUT! GET OUT!" When she ran out of rocks she jumped on the persons back and started hitting the person on the head with her fists.

The person said "HEY! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" The next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor with a burning sensation coming from her bottom.

"Ouch" she said rubbing her butt

. She was looking up at boy about her age, maybe a year or two older she couldn't tell, but his hair was disheveled from her hitting him on the was slightly tanned liked he was in the sun all the time. His hair was a soft brown, and his eyes were a glistening grey. She caught herself catching her breath. He rubbed his head and said "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She felt an embarrassed blush rise to her face. She got up off of the floor and stared at it."Sorry" she said "I didn't expect someone else to be coming here. I freaked. Wait a sec…What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that question. This is MY hideout" He replied walking deeper into the cave.

"YOUR hideout? Show me the deed!" She said following him into the cave.

He turned around and looked at her "Whatever."

He walked deeper in the cave and squatted down near the corner of the room. He had a bag on his back that she hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a blanket, some firewood, and sat on the blanket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to stay warm tonight don't I?" he replied. "

You're staying here?!" she said. He ignored her and set up firewood on top of the pile of ash that was at the center of the room."Hello! Don't ignore me"

He replied "You sure do talk a lot."

She felt herself getting annoyed with this guy."Stupid" she muttered under her breath."I'm leaving!" she said storm off toward the entrance.

"Good luck!" He yelled after her remaining in his seat.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the entrance. Walking past the dark blue walls. She hadn't realized it got so dark, and she was wondering how late it was. She arrived at the entrance and saw that the entrance was totally filled with water. She had no idea how deep the water was and she was definitely not trying to swim through that in the dark of night. She sighed and turned around to walk back toward the boy.

She approached the middle of the room and saw that he had lit a fire with the firewood that he brought in his bag. She rolled her eyes at him and sat at the corner farthest from him. He was sitting there eating bread and cheese. She thought _I can't believe I'm stuck in here with him._ As soon as those thoughts passed through her mind her stomach made a loud groan. She looked down and her stomach and realized she didn't eat all day.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and said "No. I don't!" She looked over at the yellow cheese and the fluffy bread in his hand. "Okay yes I do" She said. He smirked at her, and handed her a slice of bread with cheese. She took a bite of it and the bitter taste of the cheese soothed her hunger.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

She gave him a look and raised her eyebrow. She didn't exactly know this guy and she wasn't expecting to just give out her name freely. "My name is Julia" She knew that was her deceased mother's name but she didn't feel safe giving this guy her real name.

"My name is Squall" he said taking a swig of water

"Well nice to meet you. So are you finally going to tell me why you're here?" She asked.

"I usually come here when I'm upset." He said looking at the moon, his grey eyes glistening. He had put his hand behind his head, leaning against the hard rock wall.

She caught herself starring at them, they were so beautiful. He looked down and caught her looking. She quickly looked away. "So what are you upset about this time?" she asked staring at her fidgetting feet.

"That's my little secret" he smirked.

"It's my turn to ask a question, why are you here?" She replied "I'm upset also" He laughed "Really? Now why would _you_ be upset?"

She replied "That's my secret now"

He said "Well fine then" She thanked him for the food that he shared.

"What made you come out here?" he asked her.

"I really like to be out, I hate to feel trapped and that's how I feel at home. I feel suffocated and I just want to be free." She said looking at the ground. "I don't like to be told what to do, I guess you can call me childish."

Squall chuckled with a cute smirk.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Because that sounds exactly like something I would say."

"Really?" she said "You feel tapped and confined?"

He answered "Yes I really do, I feel like my mom is always telling what to do. She has expectations from me."

She said "Oh no the big boy has to listen to his mommy" she laughed at him and tossed her brown hair back. He was starring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

He quickly replied "Nothing", and looked away.

She was starting to feel really cold. All she had was her cloak to keep her warm and it wasn't doing too much of a good job, partly because half of her pants were soaked. She was starting to shiver.

"Do you want to share the blanket?" He asked.

"Ew Is this your great plan to get close to me?" She asked. "

Julia, if I wanted to get close to you I would have already done it." He said.

Her eyes sadden at the comment he made. _Did that mean he didn't like me?_ She thought.

"Just get over here and share the blanket so I won't have to drag a dead frozen body out of here tomorrow." He said.

"Fine" she said moving over to where he was. She took the very corner of the blanket.

He sighed and moved himself closer to her so that she had half of the blanket.

"Thank you" she said rolling her eyes at him.

He smirked at her and said "You're welcome".

Rinoa was starting to feel really comfortable, she didn't know what time it was but she was warm, and sitting next to this really cute guy, who probably had zero interest in her at all. He was starring at the fire his eyes looking fiery silver.

"Where do you live by the way?" Squall asked.

She was extremely startled by this question and didn't know how to answer. "Umm at a nearby village"

He asked "How come I've never seen you around before? I've been to many of these villages countless times."

She was struggling to answer his questions "I- uh moved around a lot."

He looked at her and said "We could've gone exploring together, since we both like to be out."

She laughed "Yeah that would be cool instead of always having to sneak around alone."

He teased "Maybe I'll come looking for you and steal you away for an adventure."

She said "Oh I'm sure you would like to have me travel with you."

He chuckled and smiled "I would! Having a pretty girl like you around would probably get me some benefits."

She blushed and laughed said "Oh! So you want to use me?!"

"No no I would never use you!" He continued to smile.

"Oh so then you actually think I'm pretty then?"

He stopped and gave her a serious look "Yes I do."

She blushed and looked away not really expecting an answer. There was now an awkward silence between them, and she didn't really know what to say anymore. She was starting to feel tired, and before you knew it she was passed out.

It was morning soon, and Rinoa found herself with her head rested on Squall's side, while his arm was wrapped around her. She felt a panic rise in her body, she didn't know what to do, but she wanted to get up without walking him up. She tried to wiggle out of his arm, but that only tightened his grasp. She gave up and just pushed him off of her, he was making her feel uncomfortable. He woke up immediately and rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"HEY! What's wrong with you?"

"You were smothering me!" she replied standing up and smoothing out her clothes and her hair. "I'm going to see if the entrance is clear." She said turning around and walking towards the entrance. _This guy has me blushing every five seconds and I don't know what to do. I like him but my future is already laid out before me. _She thought, and sighed. She got to the entrance and saw that the entrance was clear.

She ran back to tell him that the entrance was clear. When she got back he was up and already packed. She asked "You're up already?"

He replied "Yeah I'm ready to go now, are you coming with me?" She was startled by this question but she smiled

"Yeah lets go" He grabbed her hand and they ran out along the beach. That's when she heard it.

"Princess Rinoa! Princess Rinoa" A large group of guards yelled. _Oh no_ she thought. Squall looked at her, and she looked away.

"Let's run this way" she said pulling him behind her.

"What are we running from?" He asked.

"Nothing" she shouted "Let's just run away!" Her guards were gaining on her, catching up to them fast. Soon they were surrounded by her guards, and Squall put himself in front of her.

"Release her" the guards demanded "and we will let you go in peace." Squall tried to resist them thinking that she was in some kind of danger.

"You have the wrong girl" he said as punch flew to his stomach. "NO STOP" Rinoa cried. "I'll go with you!"

"WHAT?" Squall exclaimed "Why? Just run!"

"No" she said "I'm sorry my real name is Rinoa."

"You lied to me?"

"Let him go" she ordered the guards "I will go with you, just let him go" The guards dropped Squall. She turned at him and said "My father is a king and he wants me to marry. I am already promised to someone else" She sobbed. The guards put her on one of their horses and took her away. She looked back at him, and felt a painful twist in her stomach. He stood there watching them take her away. She said good bye to the boy she loved, and said hello to her chosen future.

* * *

Rinoa walked the halls of her prison, she had been dreading this day. The day had come where she would meet her betrothed. Her heart was still stuck on Squall, the boy she met in the saltwater room. She had been acting strangely ever since she got back a week ago, and her fathered did not know how to cheer her up. Her maid escorted her to the king's hall. She passed by lavish halls that were decorated with paintings hanging from the walls, with glittery chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and a red carpet guiding her way to her fate. She took a deep breath before entering the king's hall.

The king's hall was decorated with fine suits of armor standing guard along the walls of the huge room. The stone walls were hung with numerous amounts of flowers, and more lavish paintings. Her father was sitting at the end of the hall in a red velvety chair with gold trim.

"You wanted to see me father?" Rinoa asked her father.

Her father was a very plump small older man, whose cheeks grew a bright red whenever he grew angry, which wasn't very often. He was usually a very peaceful man, but would use force when he saw necessary.

"Yes" her father replied "As you know, you are to meet your betrothed today." She sighed out a small aggravated yes. He said "He is here now." He clapped to the servant to bring him in. Rinoa heard the doors creak behind her, and footsteps resonate off the walls of the hall. She took a deep breath, and slowly turned around to meet her fate.

She turned around and was shocked to see a smiling familiar face. Squall dressed in fine trousers, and a blue silk shirt. He took a bow and said "Hello princess."

She released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiled.

The king smiled and said "Well I will leave you to get to know each other" and exited the room.

Rinoa was so happy to see him, but was a little frightened that he was upset that she lied to him. Squall closed the distance between her and put his hand on her cheek. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked searching her eyes.

She looked at the velvet carpet and said "I was afraid that I would be in danger if I did."

"You think I would hurt you?" He asked with pain in his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry Squall" she looked up at him.

"I thought I would never see you again." He smiled, and then teased her "I guess now I have to put up with you."

She laughed and said "The door is right behind you. Put that fine piece of architecture to good use."

He smiled and took her hand. She knew that she would never have to let go of that hand ever again.


End file.
